


Skinning a Cat

by mohinikapuahi



Series: March WotD Works [8]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, M/M, Slash, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 04:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mohinikapuahi/pseuds/mohinikapuahi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rules don't always apply when you're playing different games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skinning a Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Community: 1_million_words word of the day challenge. todays word? Feral

Danny leaned forward on the park bench and rested his elbows on his knees as he watched his partner work through his grueling physiotherapy routine. The first two days had been brutal but it was easier for him now. Danny still didn’t understand why everything on this godforsaken island that had somehow become home was done on the beach. But watching the sun and physical exertion cause sweat to drip down his partner’s intricately inked biceps and the fine grains of sand that clung to glistening thighs was creating the need for Danny to frequently adjust the fit of his trousers.

Every move left Danny more mesmerized than the last, until he glanced around the almost deserted beach before pressing the heel of his hand against his aching erection, trying desperately to find some sort of comfort while he sat at a public bench feeling like a pervert of the highest order.

He rested his head in his hands, trying to draw a long deep breath and think about his aunt Jemima and Uncle Ted having sex, unsuccessfully attempting to bludgeon his arousal with the unsexiest thoughts he could think. Unfortunately, his incredibly sexy partner was still in his line of sight so it just wasn’t working. He’d been the soul of decorum for the whole week that he had nursed his invalid new boyfriend. The most intimate affection he had allowed was gentle kisses. Even when they had been sleeping in the same bed, it was all very platonic. It was driving them both to distraction, and Steve was no help. He seemed to be making it his personal mission to keep Danny on the edge of arousal, constantly. He had known that Steve had been aroused at times; he wasn’t stupid, or naïve. He had been the same way, but he had slid out of bed before Steve could press the issue. 

It was simple; there was no way that they were taking their relationship any further until Steve was fully back on deck. He wasn’t going to be the only one enjoying himself.

So entrenched in his thoughts was he that he wasn’t even aware of Steve moving until he sat down beside him on the bench, his sweaty shoulder rubbing against Danny’s.

“You okay there, D?” Steve asked, his voice in that husky lower register he used when he was horny.

“I’m fine Steven, thank you for asking.” Danny responded, straightening.

“You’re looking a little flustered, Danno.” Steve’s voice sounded even huskier to Danny’s ears.

“Not at all.” Danny answered, trying for calm but sounding more like he was being strangled.

“Did you watch my session today?” Steve asked, somehow rubbing his sweaty shoulder against Danny’s, the musky masculine scent clinging to the air around Danny and doing nothing to alleviate his issues.

“Yeah.” Danny choked out. “You look like you’re almost back to full strength. You’ll be driving MY car again in no time.”

‘Tomorrow.” Steve responded absently as he reached an arm around Danny to press gentle fingertips to Danny’s forehead as he pulled him tighter against his body. “Are you sure you’re alright? You look flushed.”

Danny pulled out of Steve’s embrace and jumped to his feet. Turning to face Steve, he leaned down and kissed him. There was nothing gentle about the kiss. Full of fierce hunger, clashing teeth and dueling tongues, Danny took possession of Steve’s mouth, nipping his bottom lip as they separated both of them gasping for air.

“Listen to me you feral Neanderthal. I know exactly what you’re up to. We’re going home.”

“Yes, Danny.”

“And when we get there, you’re taking care of this.” He gestured towards the insistent bulge in his pants.

“Anything you say Danny.” Steve grinned lasciviously at him, heavy lidded eyes following the directions of Danny’s gesture. As he stretched out his hand giving Danny every impression that he was going to touch him, Danny slapped his hand away.

“Only animals do it in the park, Steven.” Danny muttered. 

“You’re always telling me I’m an animal.”

“Today’s the day you’re going to listen to what I say?” Danny turned and walked towards the Camaro.

“Get in the car Steven or you’re never getting laid.”

Steve grabbed the towel from the seat beside him and jogged after Danny with a feral grin.

There was more than one way to skin a cat.


End file.
